1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a board game for teaching certain specific business subjects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games to teach skills is known to those of ordinary skill in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,544 to Hankins discloses a game utilizing owner operated businesses and includes a board comprised of a plurality of continuous play spaces disposed generally around the perimeter of the board. Certain of the play spaces designate businesses which, when occupied by an opponent player, entitle the owner of the business property to charge a service fee. Tokens are provided for placement in spaces on the board and a pair of dice are employed to advance the player tokens through the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,565,437 issued to Mitchell discloses a game relating to the retailing and discount store business.
Electromechanical devices have been used for posing questions and giving answers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,292 issued to Smith discloses a game which includes, among other things, a plurality of questions switches 11-20 and a plurality of answers switches 61-70 such that, when a correct answer is selected by the person answering the question, a green light 105 is energized and when an incorrect answer is selected, a red light is energized.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,044 issued to Corpening discloses a game board having penalty areas which provide a penalty which is assessed against a player whose token is resting thereon. "Collect" areas are also provided to give a financial benefit of the amount indicated to the player whose token is found there.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,198 issued to Mele et al discloses a game having a game board including player zones which designate of a discipline of learning. Upon landing on a particular zone, a player must answer a question relating to the specific discipline of learning desginated by the player zone on which he lands.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,460,966 issued to Johnson discloses a game device including record cards with rulings and columns for tabulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,013,161 issued to Hewitt, Jr. discloses a game which includes a stock and tally sheet and score cards for recording transactions of the players.
The following patents are representative of other possibly relevant games: U.S. Pat. No. 2,133,515; U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,935; U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,993; U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,707; and British Pat. No. 1,427,716.
Insofar as can be determined none of the foregoing teach or suggest a management teaching game apparatus and method similar to the one disclosed herein.